


For Santa

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bingo, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Letter to Santa, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, lockdown event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: A letter to Santa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	For Santa

Dear Santa,

I have been great this year! I know this will not surprise you, as I am always great. My new presence among humans and the fans flocking to my social media should tell you all you need to know about my great deeds this year as the mascot of monsters to the humans. People love me!

If you need to check exactly how great I was this past year check out my Great Papyrus blog! It will not lie!

For Christmas this year I would very much like the new Mettaton figures released for his world tour. I would also enjoy new material for my fashion line. As incredible as my wardrobe is I need new clothes for the New Year! And a sports car!

Merry Christmas!

The Great Papyrus


End file.
